Devil Fruits
Summary Devil Fruits (悪魔の実: Akuma no Mi) are mysterious fruits possessing supernatural abilities that are granted to those who eat them within the One Piece universe. There are three types of Devil Fruit categories currently displayed within the verse: 'Paramecia' The Paramecia class of Devil Fruits are considered to be the most common among them. It has many various effects on its user, but the most common attribute among them is that they involve artificial elements or non-physical elements. Though some fruits allow users to manipulate natural elements such as stone, but can not create or become that element. There are 4 distinct categories of Paramecia-type Devil Fruits and are divided as the following: Physical These Paramecia types change the composition of the user's body to the element respective to the Devil Fruit they've eaten. They are capable of various cases of Body Control. This type of Devil Fruit also allows users resistance against specific types of attacks. Example: Jozu, one of the commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, ate an unnamed Devil Fruit that gives him the ability to change his physical composition into that of diamonds. This makes it nigh-impossible for cutting attacks to work on him, and makes him incredibly durable against almost all physical attacks. (ex: Monkey D. Luffy, Jozu, Daz Bones (Mr. 1)). Producer These Paramecia types are capable of producing their respective element from their body in various shapes or forms. They also have the capacity to control whatever they produce as they please. Example: Users of the Ito-ito no mi are capable of creating singular threads that can be hard to see, or even generate woven threads that are as thick as ropes or can create nets. The user of the Ope-ope no mi can produce a "Room" in which they can operate in, having full control over anything affected by the user from within. (ex: Trebol, Donquixote Doflamingo, Trafalgar Law). Manipulator These Paramecia types are capable of controlling their respective element to various degrees depending on how powerful they are. Unlike other Paramecia types, they seem to be connected to some of the natural elements in the world. Example: Users of the Ishi-ishi no mi are capable of controlling all stone that they are physically connected to, though do not have the capacity to create stone from their body (ex: Pica, Admiral Fujitora). Transmuter These Paramecial types are capable of converting some or all object into their own respective element to some degree. They are also capable of reversing their transmutation on these object back to their original form. Example: Users of the Hira-hira no mi are capable of turning any object (such as a steel block) they touch into a flag that weighs almost nothing and flows just like cloth. They can then turn the object back to its original state to use as a weapon or shield (ex: Diamante, Kin'emon, Boa Hancock). *'Special Paramecia': These types of Devil Fruit users are not confirmed to have any specific attribute superior to any other Paramecia, but it appears that users of a Special Paramecia Devil Fruit are capable of utilizing 2 or more of the listed above categories from pure speculation. **Example: Charlotte Katakuri (Mochi-Mochi no mi Physical and Producer-type). 'Zoan' The Zoan class of Devil Fruits grants users the ability to transform into an animal dependent on the type of fruit they have eaten. They generally become more powerful physically, attain the enhanced senses of their respective animal, and in some cases--become more aggressive and bloodthirsty. All Zoans have displayed incredible endurance and enhanced recovery speed as compared to normal individuals in the universe. The user can choose whether or not to turn into some form of hybrid between their normal body and animal counterpart, or take on its complete form. *Human Form: The user's natural form prior to consuming the fruit. *Human-Beast Form: A hybrid form, combining both the original and the fruit-bestowed species into an unusual form (usually in a bizarre way where the size is disproportionate). *Beast Form: A fully transformed form where the user turns completely into their animal form, identical to the species. There are currently 3 distinct categories of Zoan Devil Fruits. "Standard" These types of Zoan grant the user the ability to turn into any normal mammal, amphibian, reptile, bird, etc. depending on the type of fruit they've eaten. They range from any type of existing animal within the real world. They gain senses and the physical ability of their respective animal. This type takes up the majority of the Zoan devil fruits in existence. *'Carnivorous' These Zoan types fall under the category of "Standard" Zoan, but these Devil Fruits make the user more predatory, vicious and bloodthirsty. They are more adapted to combat and have stronger physical ability as compared to the standard Zoan types. Example: A user of the Tori-tori no mi (Model_ Falcon) is capable of growing a beak, claws, wings, and feathers and have the ability to take flight have have enhanced eye-sight and speed. They are capable of maintaining the shape of their arms, but can decide to fully transform them into that of wings and talons (ex: Pell, Rob Lucci, Kaku) Ancient These types of Zoan grant the user the ability to turn into an ancient creature such as a dinosaur or a long extinct species, making this Zoan type very rare. Not much is currently known about this Zoan category but it is clear that they have been granted superior physical ability as opposed to any other Zoan. (ex: Jack, X Drake) Mythical These Zoan types are exceptionally rare as they possess unique abilities on top of the ones granted by standard Zoan types and give the user the ability to turn into a mythological creature. These Devil Fruits are considered to be far rarer than even Logia Devil Fruits, which are highly regarded and sought after with very few possessing the power. (ex: Marco, Sengoku) 'Logia' The Logia class of Devil Fruits are often considered to be the most powerful type of Devil Fruit standing above the rest. They grant the user to become, create, and control natural elements. A fruit must meet these 3 requirements to even be considered a Logia. These fruits allow users to freely control their physical composition of whatever element they have full reign over and can, in most cases, become untouchable by turning completely into their elemental forms. It also allows them to recover instantly from attacks that would shatter their body or send half of it flying, making them effectively immune to all physical attacks that would otherwise do them harm or even kill them. In some cases, a Logia User is seen capable of altering the climate of entire islands or countries based on their respective element. While some attacks may harm a Logia user directly, their ability to change their form with their element allows them to easily evade incoming attacks as they can open holes in their own body, or shift it out of the way by splitting in half or smaller fragments. Example: The user of the Suna-suna no mi is capable of turning their body to sand, scattering when coming into contact with any resistance that would do them harm. Users of this fruit are capable of generating sand-storms on a whim, and can suck out the moisture of anything that is connected to their hand. They can even prevent rain clouds from forming over an entire country. (ex: Crocodile, Kuzan (Admiral Aokiji), Borsalino (Admiral Kizaru), Enel, Sakazuki (Admiral Akainu)). Weaknesses Devil Fruits grant users incredible powers making them both more versatile and stronger than any ordinary individual, but this does not make them invincible. All users of the Devil Fruit, no matter the species or object they are, are rendered unable to swim, and thus become useless and fatigued when deeply submerged in a body of water. They can even become immobilized by merely being knee-deep in water. For some unknown reason, a Devil Fruit user is also weak and lose their power if they come into contact with "Sea-stone", which can only be found in a certain sea in the One Piece world. Devil Fruit Users in general may find their abilities to be useless if they have not taken the time to hone their physical abilities while also developing on their Devil Fruit abilities. All Devil Fruit users are susceptible to attacks from Busoshoku Haki wielders as it cancels out the powers of the devil and force them into their original state, but does not nullify their powers throughout their body unlike Sea-stone. Paramecia fruits are highly predictable and tend to display their complete capabilities very early into a fight, as well as their limitations and weaknesses (ex: the Gomu-gomu no mi may be highly resistant to blunt-force trauma and electricity, but it's susceptible to cutting and piercing attacks). Paramecia types also seem incapable of keeping their powers active upon losing consciousness, or dying. Doflamingo's Bird-Cage and all of his threads vanished when he was knocked unconscious by Luffy, and all of the toys changed by Sugar's Hobi-hobi no mi reverted to their original state after she fainted from fear. Manipulator Paramecia types are highly reliant on the environmental state in order to utilize their Devil Fruit power effectively in the first place. If a Zoan user is a Human and devoured the "Hito-hito no mi" (making them a Human anyways), it would be useless. Some Zoan types only change the physical appearance of the user without granting them any physical advantage depending on the distinction between the original user's body and their Zoan-type (ex: Pierre), but this is rarely the case. Zoan types suffer especially from the potential of having useless abilities if their physical capabilities are merely sub-par as their fruits rely heavily on their personal endurance, strength, and speed. Logia Devil Fruit users are considered to be invincible by most, but this is far from the truth. Logia users are susceptible to attacks from elements that completely counter their own (Ice being weak against Heat-based attacks and fire). Logia users must actively change the composition of their body, making sneak-attacks that catch them completely off-guard effective. If a Logia is rendered in a fear or rage-induced state, they wont be capable of controlling their body properly and may seem like they are merely flailing about. Some elements may force a Logia into their true physical body as their elemental form is rendered ineffective (Rubber against lightning and water against sand), but in cases such as Ice being harmed by fire--it seems that the Logia user can retain their elemental form and regenerate, but are clearly in pain from the assault. Logia users are also incapable of regenerating from injuries inflicted upon their real body. Awakening In rare cases, Devil Fruit users are capable of awakening the powers of their fruit, granting themselves even more capabilities and unlocking the full potential of their Devil Fruit. There have only been a few cases of Awakenings in the series thus far, and only displayed from Paramecia and Zoan users. *'Awakened Paramecia': Not much is known about Awakened Devil Fruits, but with what's displayed from Awakened Paramecia, they are capable of tapping into another category of Paramecia-type. **In the case of both Doflamingo and Katakuri, who are both Producers, they are capable of apply Transmutation to the environment into their respective elements, showing that they've tapped into the Transmutor category and added it to their own. *'Awakened Zoan': Not much is known about these Zoan-types, but they are regarded for their incredible strength, speed, tolerance to pain, endurance, and recovery speed to the point where it is considered unfathomable. They react on pure instinct and take a form very similar to their animal form, but somehow remain bipedal and capable of wielding weapons. **An example of an Awakened Zoan would be the Minotaur from Impel Down. *'Awakened Logia': Nothing is known about what happens from when a Logia awakens their Devil Fruit, but it can be assumed that they can alter the environment in a similar fashion to Paramecia users and thus alter the climate of areas within their ability's range. Category:One Piece